


Romantic or not?

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: A visit to see a movie leaves Stiles cold, what will warm him up?





	Romantic or not?

**Author's Note:**

> slight spoilers for Call me by your name.

Even in the darkness of the movie theater Stiles could feel his cheeks burning red.

This movie was embarrassing, it had been on for hours, surely it must be nearly over, how long had he sat here?   
He peeped at his phone, only forty minutes, rubbish, he’d definitely been here longer than that.  
Why had he even come in the first place?  
He looked at his friend Scott sitting in the next seat. Was he as uncomfortable as Stiles?  
Scott was whispering in his date’s ear, so probably not.  
Stiles shook his head. Why couldn’t he say no?

“Please Stiles, it’s the first date, she wants to see this movie, please come?”  
Stiles had shook his head, tried to get out of it but Scott wouldn’t take no for an answer.  
“Please, it’s some romantic thing. You know I’m rubbish at stuff like that. She’ll probably bring a friend come on.”   
Well she…the new girlfriend…hadn’t brought a friend. 

Stiles hated been a third wheel and had tried to explain but the New Girlfriend, [everyone called her that] had bought the tickets, she smiled as she handed one to Stiles.  
” Promise you’ll like it, it’s about a young guy falling for an older dude. Very romantic.”

He had frowned at why she thought he would be interested, but had followed them inside anyway.  
Now he was sitting with burning cheeks shifting restlessly in his seat.  
Perhaps he could just slip out Scott would probably not even notice.  
Wait… what if other people watched him sneak out and thought he was going to jack-off in the bathroom.   
He sighed, maybe if he just closed his eyes…..

 

Later.

Relief washed over Stiles as he drove home.   
Thank god that was over, never.. ever… ever …go see a movie when you don’t know what it’s about.  
He couldn’t understand why everyone else in the theater seemed to enjoy it.   
The New Girlfriend had been in raptures.   
“Ooh it was so romantic, you could tell they loved each other soo much…”

Stiles had rolled his eyes. Romantic? He didn’t think so.  
The young dude had wanted to have sex, like most teenagers do, and he didn’t seem to mind who he had sex with, girls, dudes, or even a piece of fruit.  
So how were you meant to think this was a passionate love affair?  
Stiles made a face.  
He knew about love, love made your insides turn over, your heart beat faster.  
You wanted that one person, only that person, being with them made you happy and not seeing them made you miserable.  
You wanted them, to kiss them and touch them and lie with them.  
You didn’t just have sex with anyone else you happened to bump into. 

The house was in darkness, the Sheriff’s car missing and Stiles remembered his dad was on night-shift this week.

He had left his window open, more in hope than anticipation, and his face lit up when he entered his room to find Derek reclining on the bed.

Derek put down his phone. “Good movie?”

“Terrible. I didn’t expect you tonight.”

Derek grinned.” So who did you leave the window open for? I can leave if you’re expecting someone.”

“Oh shut up.” Stiles began stripping off his clothes and walked to the bed, reaching out to touch Derek’s face, running his tongue over Derek’s lips, he felt his wolf smile as he sucked in Stiles tongue.

“Mmm,” Derek ran his hands up Stiles back to cradle his head then rolled them over so he was looking down at Stiles.  
His eyes were bright, filled with want and need, his lips already rosy from kissing, he was beautiful.  
He kissed him deeply then lifted his head.

“You taste of peaches.”

Stiles moaned, then his eyes popped open. “Peaches…why would you say…O.M.G. you’ve watched that movie. “  
He pushed at Derek’s chest. “You watched that movie…you knew what it was about….you didn’t warn me…bastard…”  
His eyes narrowed.” Who did you go with? Are you seeing….?”   
Loud throbbing pounded in his chest, was that his heart breaking? He punched Derek in the shoulder.

Derek caught his hand before he hit him again, drawing his fist up to his mouth and kissing the fingers.  
“Of course not, why would I be seeing someone else when I have you? When would I have the time…or the energy?”

“Now you’re saying I’m high maintenance…”

“No…no…I didn’t say anything like that,” Derek grinned. “You’re…an…em….delight….not needy at all….”

Stiles was mollified despite Derek’s grin. “But you still watched the movie, you still should have warned me.”

“No, well maybe, I looked it up when you said what you were going to see.  
There was a load of stuff on line and a few clips, er that’s when I saw the peach part.”  
He bent his head to claim Stiles lips again but Stiles turned his head. “You can’t get round me that easily.”

“I’ll have to try harder then.” Derek kissed his face, his cheeks, his forehead, licked a long stripe down from his chin circling his nipples, moving even lower.   
“How am I doing now?”  
Stiles moaned softly. “Better.”   
He gave in to the sensation.  
Derek’s mouth kissing him, his tongue teasing and tickling as he moved down Stiles body.  
His voice was silenced by the love-making, his constant need to chatter muted by the feelings that were often almost too good.

In contrast, Derek talked, his dark brooding side chased away by the need to give Stiles pleasure.  
“Does this feel good?”

“I want you.”

“Feel how much I need you.”

“Do you like this?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I love you.”

The first time Derek had said it was while they were making love.  
Stiles eyes had filled with emotion, he had blinked rapidly trying to brush away the tears before Derek noticed.

Derek had kissed him, his eyelids then his lips. “It’s Ok, I don’t expect you to feel the same, I just wanted to tell you how I feel. This is not just sex for me.”

Stiles had stifled a sob, wrapping his arms round his Sourwolf, burying his head in Derek’s shoulder.

“I do feel the same, I love you so much, I was afraid to say…that’s all…”

He remembered that now, as they made love slowly, tenderly, his muscles clenched causing Derek to come with a groan. “Mmm perfect.”

Derek rolled onto his back taking Stiles with him, he settled Stiles head on his shoulder. 

Stiles could feel Derek’s heartbeat, and deeper within, a low murmur, a satisfied wolf.

He smiled in response, this was romance, this was passion, this was love. No way could a movie make you feel like this….


End file.
